Catching the Gay Isn't Always a Bad Thing
by mangaxanime101
Summary: This is a companion oneshot to my story Of Drinking, Hangovers, and Sexy Sunglasses! Puck realizes that being gay because of someone else isn't always bad. Basically, Puck's side to the sleepover. A look at how completely wasted EVERYONE is. Please R&R!


Hi. This is a sequel of some sort to Of Drinking, Hangovers, and Sexy sunglasses! This is based of the moment Puck is thinking he's catching the gay. Oh boy, this is just a weekend of updating for me! Hooray! Glee does not belong to me…

Puck's POV

I am terribly wasted, so as everyone must do when they are as wasted as me, I must confess a secret.

I drank like, 30 shots of whiskey and I'm not really acting drunk.

Well, that's true. But not what I was going to say.

I am completely high off of Hummel's scent.

Okay, also true, but again. NOT WHAT I WAS GOING TO SAY.

Let's try this again, oh drunken mind of mine.

I got Kurt drunk without him knowing. FINALLY.

"Who wants to play spin the bottle!" Berry shouted. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Hummel taking that Blaire kid upstairs. Damn, that kid looks more wasted than me.

I followed them and to my drunken relief to not be singled out, Berry came behind me and ran to them on the staircase.

"Hey Kurtsies!" she slurred. In my slightly more sober stupor I realized that this was a bad idea. But, I also realized I wanted to call Hummel Kurtsies. Then I downed another bottle of beer and that shut it up.

"-drunk too Rachel?" I heard him ask.

"Mhmn." she nodded.

"Technically, so am I. But I handle liquor well." I found it quite coincidental that as I said this, Finn went running to the nearest bathroom and wheelchair kid threw up all over his lap.

"Am I the only one who didn't drink more than one sip of whisky?" Kurt sighed in exhaustion. Wait. When did I start calling him Kurt? Oh right. High off his scent remember Noah?

I snapped out of my self-lecture when Kurt started dragging his "friend" up the stairs again. The guy whispered something in Kurt's (just gonna ignore me suddenly calling him Kurt) ear and he blushed. Then, I snorted 'cause that guy just kicked Artie's wheelchair.

"Say, Puck?" Kurt asked, snapping me out of my trance. And boy was I glad, based on where my eyes were headed…

"What do you want Hummel?" I asked, surprised. I could practically hear the alcohol in my own voice.

"Since you're the only one who is even remotely close to sober here, I want you to help me take Blaine-" mental note to self: the dude's name is Blaine "-to Finn's room."

I was confused. If it was Kurt's friend, why not his room? And that's exactly what I asked him.

"Because if Blaine throws up all over my new silk sheets imported from Europe,-" where does this kid get all that money?"-he has to pay for new ones. And I don't want to put Blaine's family through that kind of financial crisis." I quietly muttered under my breath _hypocrite_ before remembering I was the one who got him drunk without him knowing.

"What the hell does financial mean?" I don't know every single word in the dictionary, sue me.

"Money, _Noah_, money." I could hear the irritation in his voice. So even when he was drunk, he could be a bitch.

Next thing I know, that Blaine kid is whining and we're carrying him up the stairs. I swear, Kurt is not made for throwing nerds in the dumpster, if his stumbling is any clue.

"Okay Blaine, here you go." Kurt said, in a loving tone.

Blaine mumbled something that made Kurt blush again. When I looked down to Blaine, I understood why. His stomach was showing (he has ABS!), apparently Kurt has a sunglasses fetish and Blaine's were propped on his head, and his jeans were almost as tight as Kurt's (which by the way were nicely framing his a- NO. Not the time Puckerman.)

"You can go now Puck." I touched my face to realize I was blushing. But then again, it might just be hormones plus alcohol plus my unnatural want to Kurt Hummel.

"I so caught the gay from you two. I blame you, Hummel." I muttered under my breath. I think Kurt might have heard me based on his glance back towards me.

I left the door open a bit, giving them their privacy, within reasonable eavesdropping distance. Thus, I stumbled downstairs to join late in their game of spin the bottle.

12:00 a.m.

Most of the people left by now. First was Quinn, then Mike and

Tina, then Artie, then Mercedes, then Sam, then Lauren.

All that were left were Santana, Brittany (who was lying on Santana's lap, only in her bra and partly opened shorts with panties underneath), Rachel, Finn, me, Kurt, and Blaine were left. After people started leaving the only sound in the house was Brittany whimpering that her stomach hurt, Finn and Rachel singing an off-pitch duet, and I was ranting hopelessly.

How the others got home, I don't know.

I slowly got up, downing another shot of whisky, and stomped up the stairs.

"Yo, Hummel?" I quietly opened the door. I heard quiet snoring from inside the room, so I guessed they were both passed out.

"Hummel." I whispered again, crouching beside him.

Kurt groaned this time.

"Wake up." I whispered into his ear.

Now, he quietly moaned. This did not pass me by.

I leaned down and kissed him lining from his cheek to… oh.

When I reached him mouth, I gathered all my courage and kissed him. To my surprise, he answered by forcing me into his mouth, deeper. He moaned into the kiss when I did a round trip through his mouth. I leaned in closer, but Kurt pushed me back for air. Otherwise, I'm pretty sure he could die, not that I pay attention in Chemistry or anything.

"Mnn… Blaine. I love you." Kurt mumbled when he detached, and in a few seconds, the quiet snoring continued.

Hurt was in Puck's chest at this statement, but he made a mental note to tell the other jocks.

_Maybe catching the gay isn't always a bad thing._

Yay! I figured I've been writing a bunch of Klaine stories, so finally wrote my second Puckurt story! I know authors usually stick to writing one couple, but I want to clear this up. My favorite CANON pairing is Klaine. My favorite FANON pairing is Puckurt. And Holy Dumbledore! I checked the poll and 10 more people voted! Thanks guys!


End file.
